Weapon Balance Ideas
This is a list of balance ideas, that I think would make underused or un-balanced weapons interesting and unique from their previous versions. Section heading Idea Number 1 Weapon:The Enforcer The Enforcer is the Spy's least used revolver, which would make sense since the Enforcer has been through the rework wringer through its entirety of being introduced into the game. It's current stats are not well explained and are situational at best. Also it's current stats when used to their full potential have little to no synergy with Spy's other weapons. I think that the idea I have will not only make it useful, but give Spy more opportunities to further assist his teammates. New Stats: Positives: Added "unnamed meter" On hit store health to be used later, use health boosts later to act as a small, medium or full health kit. Maximum of 3 charges. Gain equivalent of a small health kit on 3 successful hits, 6 for a medium kit, and 9 for a full. Press the reload key to use , if meter is at full you can use one charge to act as a small health kit and store the other 2 for later. Right click to use full meter to drop a medium health pack for a teammate or half of a meter to drop a small health pack. Negatives: 10 or 15% damage vulnerability while active. Hits on buildings do not count towards the meter. 10% Damage penalty. No Random Critical Hits Idea Number 2: The Brass Beast The Brass Beast is not generally under-used and is in my opinion all around balanced, but it definitely has room for improvement. Heavy's Miniguns all have a purpose. The stock Minigun is usually the go-to primary for most Heavies, with factors such as its consitant damage and overall usefulness in most situations. The Natascha is an overall interesting side grade to the stock with its main purpose being to slow enemies down as to land more of your shots. However its most often used as an anti-Scout and rocket jumping Soldier gun, as the slow down effect on hit can really ruin a jump happy Scouts day making them easier to hit, and it makes rocket jumping Soldiers get their jumps thrown off just enough to ruin it. The Tomislav has its place as the second most used Minigun in Heavy's arsenal, and for good reason. It's faster spin-up time, its increased accuracy, along with its silent spin-up for a rather insignificant downside of 20% slower firing speed. The Huo Long Heater is Heavy's least used primary, mainly for the reason that there are better options and considering how much ammo is chews through. And the ring of fire that it creates that is supposed to deter Spies and other classes from getting close, can just be jumped over. Doesn't seem very effective does it? And Finally there is the Brass Beast who is somewhere in the middle. The change I have in mind I think will make it very useful for stopping big pushes by the enemy team. New Stats: Positives: Added Hibernation Meter By dealing damage with the Brass Beast you charge your Hibernation Meter. Similar to the Buff Banner when you deal enough damage (maybe around 600 or less), you can activate your Hibernation Meter. You might want to find cover while doing this as when activated Heavy falls asleep for a short bit, while asleep Heavy will restore a total of 150 health if he is not damaged during it. As taking damage during sleep will shorten the time you are asleep causing you not to restore as much health. However if you are already at max health , you will gain the 150 health as overheal. Upon waking the Heavies move speed will be increased to that of the Gloves of Running Urgently, maybe a little faster. And your move speed while spun up will be reduced to that of the stock Minigun. Also your Brass Beast will now spin up at the same rate as the stock Minigun and will gain a faster firing speed (slightly faster than stock) for about the same time as the Buff Banner , maybe a little less. This I think will make it easier to mow down a group of people rushing to the objective or the cart. Negatives: After Hibernation Meter is drained , for a couple seconds you will be marked for death. Category:Misc